Questionable Destinies
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ Strange, unexplainable occurrences are taking place at Adam and Amy's new dwelling. Lita/Edge, others
1. Chapter 1

"Well... Here we are..."

Adam Copeland's handsome face brightened with a smile as he turned his gaze to the beautiful woman beside him.

"Yeah... Wow, I can't believe we're really doing this!" Amy Dumas exclaimed, a small squeal of delight escaping her. The couple were taking yet the next step in their three-year relationship. They'd recently talked about living together, and thus, they'd purchased a house. It was all so nerve-wracking and exciting, and... Amy felt as though she could just about burst with happiness. She'd always dreamed of this.

"I guess the movers will be coming with the rest of our stuff any time," the blond man said as he glanced at the time on the dashboard of the car. He smiled at his girlfriend, the redhead reaching up to cup her hand against his face. "So that leaves us some time to... christen the place."

Amy's tiny smile blossomed into a full-fledged grin, and she let out a giggle. Oh, how she loved this man.

"You know I can't _wait_ to do that..."

Adam chuckled and gently pulled her closer, his lips soft and warm as he brought them to hers. The kiss was full of passion and tenderness at the same time, and Amy found herself melting. She raised a hand, curling her fingers into his soft long blond hair and sighed in his mouth.

After a moment, she broke the kiss, her hazel gaze on his as she smiled and bit her lip almost timidly. Somehow, she could still manage to feel like a giddy schoolgirl with Adam - even though she'd been with him for some time now. But it was as though at times she still felt the need to pinch herself, as though to reassure herself that she really had this man - that he really and truly _did_ love her and was all hers.

"What do you say we go in?" the blond man suggested, his full lips curled into a small smile. His emeral-green eyes sparkled as he fixed them on her face, all the love he felt for her clearly shining through.

Amy grinned and felt the pleasant chills racing their way up her spine. She nodded and unfastened her seatbelt.

In a moment, they'd retrieved their suitcases from the trunk of the car, and Adam stopped the tall redhead with an exclamation and a gesture.

"Uh uh... You're not doing any of that," he protested, and Amy glanced sharply up at him, confused for the briefest of seconds. Then, as Adam bent over to grasp hold of her bag in his free hand, the smile returned to her face. God, he was such a gentleman - and so unlike any other man she'd ever had in her life for so long. He was, simply put, perfect.

And so, slowly, she trekked beside him up the slight incline that was their brand new driveway. It all felt so surreal, but deliciously so. Amy was acutely aware of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. What a big leap they were taking in their relationship.

The tall blond man set down both their bags as they reached the door, and he fished inside of one of the back pockets of his blue jeans for the front door ket. As he pulled it out, he smiled and held it up for the redhead to see, her hazel eyes lighting up in an instant.

In seconds, he had their front door unlocked and open.

"Here we are..."

Amy craned her neck slightly as she peered into the opening between the door and the jamb. Then, as she started to enter, his strong yet gentle hand stopped her as he grabbed her forearm.

"No... Let's do this the right way," he protested. Then, before she could question him, the man swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. The diva laughed out loud, and the moment they were in their new dwelling, he set her on her feet and gestured for her to wait. Quickly, he went back out to pull their bags inside, and the moment he returned, Amy shut the door with her foot and pressed him up against it.

He made a contented sound deep in his throat as their lips met.

**_A/N: This is going to be a ghost story, as the house they just moved into to is supposed to be haunted. I got the idea for this story about four years ago but never really went anywhere with it. As a huge horror and wrestling fan, I'm trying to get back the inspiration, so please bear with me._**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy laughed as Adam carried her through the house, her gaze reluctantly leaving his handsome, happy face to study their brand new surroundings. Well, the place wasn't exactly brand new, as according to their real estate agent, the house was about seventy years old.

"Oh, we're gonna have a lot of fun in this place, baby," he said, a mischievous look in his bright green eyes as he met her hazel. He carried her through the living room and into the den. Some of their furniture had already arrived, including a cozy black leather couch within this room. He chuckled as he brought her to it and set her down on the plush cushions, growling as he playfully tackled her.

The redhead laughed more loudly, her arms encircling his neck as he plied kisses all over her own neck and collarbone, then her ear. She was having a blast so far in their new home, but a thought struck her despite her enjoyment.

Adam raised his head to gaze into her eyes. He realized she'd been speaking to him, but had no idea what she'd been trying to say.

"Huh?"

"I said, don't you think we should take this to the bedroom?" She smiled softly, a suggestive gleam coming into her eyes.

A grin took residence over his face.

"Damn it, I could take you _anywhere_," he said, his gaze full of lust and love, and he dove his head down to capture her lips. His tongue was hot and demanding and tangled with her own as he kissed her full and passionately.

Amy raised a hand, pressing it firmly against his stubble-covered cheek as she deepened the kiss even more, her breath lost as it went on and on. God, she loved this man. And despite her initial nervousness, she was thrilled that they were taking this new step in their relationship. She knew the next would be that they would be getting engaged, and she couldn't wait for them to start their life together in that fashion.

After a few moments, the blond man broke the kiss, a smile again on his sharply handsome face as he rose from the couch. Then, before she could utter a syllable, he leaned down and gathered her into his arms again.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said brightly. He carried her through the room and out into the hallway, only to climb up the flight of stairs to the next level of the beautiful house - that was where the bedrooms were located. Off on the right of the staircase was a guestroom, which had yet to be furnished. However, off to the left was the master bedroom.

The tall blond man smiled as he walked with her still in his arms into the room. Their new bed and other stuff was in there, but they had a bit of tidying up to do as far as getting things exactly where and how they wanted them was concerned. For now, the Canadian ignored this as he made a beeline for the large bed, lowering his girlfriend onto it. She kicked off her shoes, leaving them on the floor, then smiled up at him as she stretched out on the mattress.

Adam kicked off his own shoes, his grin spreading wider as he lowered to the bed, his heavier body settling half on top of hers as he lowered his mouth on hers, kissing her yet again. He groaned with pleasure as he felt her arms weave tightly around his neck, holding him more firmly to her. He prodded his tongue into the deepest reaches of her warm, silky mouth, and he felt one of her hands moving slightly to tangle into his long blond hair.

"Oh, God," she moaned as their lips parted for the briefest moment. "Adam..." They kissed again, and Amy felt nearly overwhelmed by the extent of passion and feeling between them. No other man had ever made her feel quite like this, and she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone. She gasped in his mouth as she felt his hardness. And, like him, she couldn't wait to 'christen' this beautiful house.

He raised his head from hers, a soft smile touching his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you."

She reached up to trace his jaw with her forefinger, her heart in her hazel eyes as she met his green orbs.

"Love you, too," she said softly. Then, passion taking over, she reached for the hem of his shirt, and he raised his arms to help her get it off of him.

In no time, they had one another's garments off, the clothing strewn all over the carpeted floor. The blond man settled himself between her legs, desire overtaking the redhead's eyes as he worked himself inside of her.

Their lips met again as they began their lovemaking...


End file.
